


His Favorite Meal

by WildChildRed41



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HC that andy loves eating bae out so much…</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Meal

Andy finally got a day off, it had been weeks since his last time off and all you two really wanted to do was stay at home and relax. Of course his version of relaxing involved eating you out. You looked at that man sitting on the edge of the bed with that smirk plastered to his face like always. When it came to eating you out it was what he loved best, you’d offer to please him before but he’d decline and say “I only want you.” Those hungry eyes of his never tore themselves away from you, instead it seemed like they were undressing you, not like they had much to take off you were just in a t-shirt of his with just your panties on. Andy was wearing boxers and you could see his boner even before you had moved or undressed, “Take it off babe quit keeping me waiting,” as you took off the shirt he smiled and wrapped his fingers around the inside loops of your panties, “I’m hungry.” If you weren’t red you surely were now.

“I’d like to try some new things if that’s alright with you.” You nodded, throat too dry to even utter a single word. He tapped his lap with his hands and you sat down on them, he moved you to the positions he wanted you. He turned you around, bent you over, and pulled your hips up to him. In doing so your hands were on the ground supporting you up, he spread your lips a bit licking at your entrance moving circles you with his tongue, he’d slowly lick over your clit as you moaned and whimpered, in this position he had an all-access pass to your pussy. He’d suck and slowly push a finger into you, like he said before the wetter the better. When he was done with that position he laid back pulling you with him. You were in a 69 position now with your head resting against his inner thigh and his boner poking through his boxers, you were just as eager as he was but you knew how he liked enjoying you and seeing him get harder was just a small bonus for you.

His arms were linked around your legs as he pulled you closer every time you tried to pull away when you neared your climax. “Babe you’re making this difficult if you don’t stop squirming I might just punish you.” His voice was smooth and hot every time he spoke you felt hotter and hotter, he continued to lap at your hole getting the juices you had flowing from you every time he touched you or finger fucked you. “A-Andy i…” you bit your finger trying to stifle a scream as he hit that spot you loved so much, “Yes babe?” he stopped letting you relax before you really did cum and ruin his fun. “G-go easy on me, I’m trying to last for you.” You heard him laugh, “How sweet of you.” He bit your inner thigh gently before going back down again. It wasn’t long until he changed it up again; you had to admit that these new positions were making you wild. You wondered if he looked these up before hand. Ah hell you didn’t give a fuck.

He flipped you over onto your back, “Legs up in the air doll.” You did as he said, after all he knew EXACTLY what he was doing, and lying on your back was relaxing enough until you felt him lick his way down from your thigh to your pussy yet again. He began to kiss at the areas around it, sending strange waves of vibrations throughout your body, your hand went out and sought his hair as you bucked and ran your hands through his hair, “Please Andy!” you moaned out and he went for it again. First he licked at your clit, and then sucked, hard, on your clit. All the while he began to penetrate you with his free hand, first one finger, then two then three; you were squirming and panting and begging him to let you cum but when he felt your walls tighten he stopped. “Not yet (Y/N).” he’d say to you over and over. It was driving you mad!

When he was done with that position he laid back, “Now’s my favorite part.” He muttered starting down at you, you blushed fifty shades of red before climbing over him, you’ve done this millions of time before with him but each time he asked to eat you out it was like the first time all over again. He slowly licked up your thighs, when he got close enough he kissed your vulva and then spread your lips with his fingers. You were grabbing the head board trying hard not to melt against his touches, “You look so beautiful right now (Y/N).” you moaned out trying hard to control yourself, he began to use his tongue, his whole tongue. He had flattened it out, using just the tip he began to like you like an ice-cream cone. If that didn’t make you whimper with pleasure the next step would, he flicked his tongue against it like butterfly wings. He used gentle strokes when doing so causing you to shake almost losing your hold on the board. He could feel your excitement building and in doing so he added more pressure and focused more on the area around your clit.

You raised your hips to meet his lips; he smiled when you did so. You were already wet, and you could feel yourself swelling anymore of this and you would cum, hard. He took your clit in his mouth and sucked gently, released it, sucked again, released. It was a game now, and to throw you off he gently flicked his tongue against your clit making your body shiver and tremble. He placed his hands under your butt and gently lifted you towards his mouth when you moved away from him. “Don’t pull away from me.” and with that he pulled down on your legs, you were so wrapped up in pleasure you didn’t notice that you were grinding against his face, breathing hard and moaning his name. You began to think you were hurting him and when you tried to move up he only wrapped his hands around your thighs tighter and pulled you closer. You were getting close, he had been denying you a climax for a good couple of minutes but this time you knew he would let you cum.

You were moving fast now, his tongue working hard as you got even wetter, his fingers worked their way into your hole as he fingered you and ate you out you couldn’t take it anymore and you came screaming his name out causing your body to shake with pleasure and soon you were lying on your back, legs spread apart for him to see and you breathing hard like you had ran a marathon. When you had finally calmed down you looked down to see him position himself between your legs, “I’m still hungry.” He winked and you nearly fainted as he began to eat you out once again.


End file.
